


Precipice

by blackmare_9 (blackmare), Nightdog_Barks



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 08:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmare/pseuds/blackmare_9, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdog_Barks/pseuds/Nightdog_Barks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't do what he usually does, so he'll do something else. Why is he always the one?  278 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
**Status:** Posted to [](http://house-wilson.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**house_wilson**](http://house-wilson.dreamwidth.org/) on 3/13/11.  
 **Title:** Precipice  
 **Author:** [](http://nightdog-barks.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**nightdog_barks**](http://nightdog-barks.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Characters:** Wilson, House. Gen.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** None.  
 **Spoilers:** Yes, for episode 7.16, airing tomorrow (3/14).  
 **Summary:** He can't do what he usually does, so he'll do something else. Why is he always the one? 278 words.  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em. Never will.  
 **Author Notes:** Pure speculation, based entirely on the promo for episode 7.16. Part Two ( _High and Low_ ) by [](http://blackmare.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**blackmare**](http://blackmare.dreamwidth.org/) linked at the end.  
 **Beta:** My intrepid First Readers, with especial thanks to [](http://blackmare.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**blackmare**](http://blackmare.dreamwidth.org/).

  
 **  
_Precipice_   
**

  
There are times he's wished he'd never walked into that New Orleans bar.

 _Stick close to him_ , Cuddy had said. _Go where he goes, do what he does_.

Well, he's done that, and what's it gotten him? A few drinks. The vicarious pleasure of seeing House get a cucumber facial and Foreman with pedicure cotton balls stuck between his toes. And a massage. Okay, the massage was nice, but he still wishes sometimes he hadn't walked into that bar. He wonders if he would have, if he'd known it was going to lead to this.

Wilson squints up at the man on the balcony. Balanced precariously on the railing, wearing that loopy grin that tells him he's drunk or high or both, House looks like a lost superhero up there. A Batman without his cape, his mask gone, secret identity revealed to all.

Who's he kidding? He'd _always_ known it would lead to this. And this time there's nothing to throw, so he'll have to do the next best thing. He could call 911, but they'd never get here in time. He plants his feet, straightens his back.

"I'm not going anywhere," he shouts to the man on the balcony. "You wanna jump? Jump." There's a danger in saying these words, he knows. Self-fulfilling prophecies. Speak of the Devil and up he ...

Wilson spreads his arms wide. "I'll catch you."

The loopy grin disappears, and even at this distance Wilson can see House's expression clearly shift into _Don't be an idiot_ mode. But he doesn't say anything, and Wilson waits. He can wait all night, and into the next day.

As long as it takes, he'll wait.

~ fin


	2. High and Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of _Precipice_. 233 words.

  
**Status:** Posted to [](http://house-wilson.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**house_wilson**](http://house-wilson.dreamwidth.org/) on 3/13/11.  
 **Title:** Precipice  
 **Author:** [](http://nightdog-barks.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**nightdog_barks**](http://nightdog-barks.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Characters:** Wilson, House. Gen.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** None.  
 **Spoilers:** Yes, for episode 7.16, airing tomorrow (3/14).  
 **Summary:** He can't do what he usually does, so he'll do something else. Why is he always the one? 278 words.  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em. Never will.  
 **Author Notes:** Pure speculation, based entirely on the promo for episode 7.16. Part Two ( _High and Low_ ) by [](http://blackmare.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**blackmare**](http://blackmare.dreamwidth.org/) linked at the end.  
 **Beta:** My intrepid First Readers, with especial thanks to [](http://blackmare.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**blackmare**](http://blackmare.dreamwidth.org/).

  
 **  
_Precipice_   
**

  
There are times he's wished he'd never walked into that New Orleans bar.

 _Stick close to him_ , Cuddy had said. _Go where he goes, do what he does_.

Well, he's done that, and what's it gotten him? A few drinks. The vicarious pleasure of seeing House get a cucumber facial and Foreman with pedicure cotton balls stuck between his toes. And a massage. Okay, the massage was nice, but he still wishes sometimes he hadn't walked into that bar. He wonders if he would have, if he'd known it was going to lead to this.

Wilson squints up at the man on the balcony. Balanced precariously on the railing, wearing that loopy grin that tells him he's drunk or high or both, House looks like a lost superhero up there. A Batman without his cape, his mask gone, secret identity revealed to all.

Who's he kidding? He'd _always_ known it would lead to this. And this time there's nothing to throw, so he'll have to do the next best thing. He could call 911, but they'd never get here in time. He plants his feet, straightens his back.

"I'm not going anywhere," he shouts to the man on the balcony. "You wanna jump? Jump." There's a danger in saying these words, he knows. Self-fulfilling prophecies. Speak of the Devil and up he ...

Wilson spreads his arms wide. "I'll catch you."

The loopy grin disappears, and even at this distance Wilson can see House's expression clearly shift into _Don't be an idiot_ mode. But he doesn't say anything, and Wilson waits. He can wait all night, and into the next day.

As long as it takes, he'll wait.

~ fin


End file.
